Frosty The Snowman
by herzeleidx
Summary: Cloud doesn't like the snow, and yet, he's helping Yuffie build a snowman. What's wrong with this picture? [CloudxYuffie]


_A/N: Eh, Zarya inspired. Luv ya chica. You rock. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

He hadn't honestly planned on building this freaking thing; it wasn't what he would consider 'fun' but she was persistent. And he wasn't in the mood for arguing. But now, as he stood out here in the icy weather, in knee deep snow, holding the damn things head as he waited for her to come out with the accessories as she called them, arguing now seemed a lot more pleasant. This wasn't how he intended spending his Christmas.

"Yuffie!" He called out to her as she stopped to make a snow angle. "Yuffie come on!" He was surprising himself because of how much he had sounded like her. Whiney. He didn't _do _whiney.

"Hold on!" She said.

"No," he growled at her, "My hands are getting cold and I want to go in."

She sat up from making her angel and grinned, "But Cloudy! It's Christmas! Why don't you relax and have some fun?" She inquired, flopping back down in the snow.

He felt the snowman's head slipping and he leaned forward to keep it from falling. He didn't need an angry Yuffie. "I don't like the snow." He stated blandly. His blue eyes watching her with an exasperate look.

Yuffie looked up from her place and the snow and nearly snorted when she saw Cloud fumbling with the head. "I need a camera." She muttered, jumping up and scampering into the house.

He watched her with confusion and annoyance as she once again left him out in the middle of the field. "What _is _she getting?" He wondered aloud. The sneaky thief snuck out the back of the house and was now tip-toeing up behind the blonde haired warrior.

"Hey Cloudy!" She hollered, Cloud turned his head to look over his shoulder at the young ninja, "Say cheese!" He raised any eyebrow quizzically, and she snapped the picture. A bright light invaded his senses and he shook his head and stumbled backwards, dropping the snowman's head in the process. It fell to the ground with a soft thud and the perfectly rounded head was now white powder.

Yuffie gasped, "You killed him!"

Cloud blinked a few times, "What?" Yuffie collapsed to her knees where the now destroyed snowman's head lay, and pretended to sob.

"You killed him! You killed Frosty!" She exclaimed, sticking her nose in the crook of her arm, "I was going to sing and he was going to come to life and be my best friend! We would walk through the streets of town and cause of sorts of trouble! Then he was going to say he had to go cause the sun was gonna melt him. And Santa was gonna come pick him up and take him to the North Pole." She wailed.

He stared at her, there was no way he was going to put up with this. He took a few steps back, "…I'm going in…"

He began to walk away but there was a sharp tug at his cloak and he paused. Closing his eyes in annoyance he hissed, "What Yuffie?"

She whispered something he could barely understand, "I can't hear you." He told her.

"Can I borrow your cloak?" She inquired, looking at the ice covered lake and scuffing her boot on the ground.

"Why?" He asked her suspiciously.

"I-I was gonna put it on the snowman." She said quietly.

"You were…?"

She nodded slowly and looked up at him with big puppy eyes and a pout, "Pleeeeaaase?" She begged.

He sighed and thought for a moment, "Yuffie…"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseee."

"Yuffie no, I-" She cut him off.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee."

"No-" She interrupted again.

"I'll do it again." She warned.

"Yuffie no." He said.

"But why?" she cried, throwing her hands up and giving him her "puppy dog eyes"

He was silent for a moment, though she would never know it he was smirking underneath his crimson cloak, "Because…he has no head."

Yuffie looked back at him sharply, raising her eyebrows and then beginning to giggle. He raised his eyebrows and turned away again. He began stomping towards the house but Yuffie sprinted after him and stood in front of the door. "Please," She pouted, "What if I made a new head for him?"

Cloud smirked again. If only she knew how amusing that had sounded.

"I would! I'll make him a new head and everything! And then I'll put your cloak on him!" She pleaded. He thought for a moment then sighed.

"Fine." He muttered, unwrapping his cloak from around his head and handing it to the thief. "But I want it back." He said, looking off to the side so she couldn't see his face.

Yuffie squealed, "Don't worry you will!" And with that she ran back to her snowman and started he rebuild his head. Cloud just shrugged, there was some things about her he would never figure out.

* * *

"My, my," Aerith's voice rang out from the kitchen, "Yuffie is quite the artist." She said.

Cloud saw Leon glance at him and he gave a slight shrug. "Come look at this." She told them. Both men shared a bored glance and stood up. Making their way into the kitchen Cloud found himself slightly intrigued. Not that anyone else would know that. He stared out the window, and what he saw was quite the shocker. The boring snowman that had originally been there now had bright blonde straw for hair, a crimson cloak and his Buster sword. Yuffie was standing next to the Cloud Snowman singing.

He heard Aerith give a slight giggle, and he knew Leon was inwardly laughing his ass off but he didn't really care. He had a few words to say to the little ninja. He walked back outside and stopped halfway in the middle of the field. Yuffie bounded over to him with a pout.

"Please don't be mad." She said.

Cloud stared at her with narrowed eyes, "You stole my sword." He said.

Yuffie looked down, "I thought it'd be funny…" She trailed.

Cloud lowered his gaze. "Sorry." She added. He glanced back up at her.

"Merry Christmas Yuffie." He mumbled. Yuffie blinked and started laughing. She threw herself onto him and hugged him tight.

"Merry Christmas Cloud."

* * *

_A/N: ZOMG! AHH! I won't even WRITE how incredibly horrible this was. When I started this I thought it would be cute. But now…eh…blah. Well, review please. It might make me feel better. I got a funeral to go to today. . _


End file.
